


The Re-Sorting of Gryffindor House

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gryffindor tower is damaged in a Death Eater attack Dumbledore decides to re-sort the students. They will still be Gryffindors of course but their 're-sort' will determine which house they stay with until the castle has been repaired. Harry knows exactly where he is going to end up and is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Re-Sorting of Gryffindor House

Students fidget as they wait to be called to the front of the hall. They share nervous glances while first years tremble and seventh years steel themselves. Gryffindor Tower had sustained too much damage during a Death Eater attack and as a consequence the students were being forced to move out. At first, it had not seemed so bad. The Castle had others towers after all but as Harry watches Hermione flinch as her name is called out he scowls at himself for ever thinking it could be so easy. The war has been getting steadily worse since Voldemort had been forced into the open the year before and now Hogwarts is home to many who had been forced to flee their homes. It is not just a school anymore; Hogwarts is a fortress.

Hogwarts is a fortress housing Ministry officials and talented witches and wizards on the run from Voldemort that can no longer find a place for its own students, Harry thinks to himself with irritation as Hermione bites her lower lip. So, as the hat bellows _Ravenclaw!_ into the air just like Harry knew it would, Gryffindor house was being temporarily dismantled. While students were not being re-sorted as such, they were being put into the dorms of the other three houses and so had to be sorted by the hat to determine where they would fit in best.

“Well, that was an obvious one,” Ron comments from Harry’s side, “Never really in doubt was it? I have no idea where I will end up though.”

“Probably Hufflepuff,” Harry offers with a shrug only to see Ron’s face and hastily add on, “You’re loyal aren’t you? Followed me into enough messes anyway.”

“Suppose. Hardly hardworking though am I?” Ron agrees. Harry decides it is best not to point out he just lacks the brains to be put into Ravenclaw and doesn’t want to give Ron a heart attack by suggesting his last option.

His own sorting years before is flashing through his mind. _You would have done well in Slytherin_. He shivers, and shoves his hands in his pockets with a tight smile when Parvati glances over at him. He doesn’t think he has changed so much that he will suddenly be sent to Hufflepuff and without Hermione he would be hard pushed to get his work finished at all so he sure isn’t going to Ravenclaw with her.

One by one his housemates are separated into three groups and Harry can’t help but be surprised at some of the results. Seamus into Slytherin had sent more than a few eyebrows up and Ginny to Ravenclaw had shocked both Ron and Harry and it made Harry realise that apart from her being Ron’s little sister, having a crush on him, and needing saved from the Chamber, he did not really know all that much about her. He wasn’t too interested in finding out either he thinks to himself guiltily before something strikes him,

“Hang on. That is not in alphabetical order,” he hisses to Ron who just shrugs, only for Lavender to appear at his side from nowhere, giving Ron a along lust-filled look, before muttering,

“Apparently Dumbledore gave the hat a list of names in a mixed up order so that people wouldn’t get too anxious waiting. Can you imagine having a name that started with W and being in first year so having to wait until we were all done? Seventh years only went first so they can get settled into their dorms quickly and get back to the library. N.E.W.T.S,” she finishes with a knowing look, as if Harry cannot work this out for himself. Grunting his thanks at her he returns his attention to the hat, watching as indeed a fourth year is randomly summoned and promptly sent off to Hufflepuff.

“It takes the anxiety away from waiting first years and lands it all on us!” Harry moans to Ron, “They haven’t even settled in to their houses properly! They have been here a month!”

“I know right? This sucks Merlin’s balls,” Ron declares as Dennis Creevey is called forward and also sent to Hufflepuff.

 _Harry Potter!_

“Shite,” Harry swears, glancing at Ron who offers him what Harry thinks he reckons is an encouraging look as Harry makes his way forward. He knows where he will be sent and it is going to unleash pandemonium.

He sets himself on the stool, offers a tight smile to Professor McGonagall, and then the hat is on his head, ‘ _Ahh Mr Potter. Again we meet._ ’

‘ _You’re going to send me to Slytherin aren’t you?_ ’ Harry thinks to himself while staring at the floor, determined not to make eye contact with any of his housemates. A few of them had already been sent to the Dungeons but he was different; he was Harry Potter.

‘ _You would do well in Slytherin if that were your house Mr Potter so it seems only right that be placed there. You lack a certain mind-set towards your work for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is not there your mind would be at ease either._

‘ _They all hate me though! Every last one of them! The animosity between the houses is terrible and placing me with the snakes is dangerous and irresponsible!_ ’ Harry argues in his mind, gripping the edge of the stool until it hurts but the hat is not listening and really Harry knew it never would.

‘ _That is not for me to consider or decide Mr Potter, only where your mind tells me you would belong and that is SLYTHERIN_ ’ the hat declares, and Harry can hear the sharp intakes of breath from his fellow Gryffindors and his Head of House. For a moment he doesn’t want to get up and he doesn’t want to meet anyone’s eye but dungeon bound or not he _is_ a Gryffindor and eventually yanks the hat off and gives it back to Professor McGonagall before making his way over to the small group of students who had been sorted the same way. Seamus gives him a tight smile as if he is still in shock yet happy not be headed down to the dungeons alone either.

He is aware of Ron gawking at him across the hall and just shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. It makes him realise how fickle people can be. Others had been re-sorted the same way as Harry and he could name more than a few past Gryffindors that would have gone the same way, Percy and the twins coming to mind. These people would not be his friends if he had been a Slytherin from first year, that much is obvious and it makes him irrationally angry because they are basing their friendships on the word of an enchanted _hat_.

Harry did not have a problem with Draco Malfoy because he was a Slytherin, he had a problem with Draco Malfoy because he was an arrogant spoiled brat that reminded him far too much of his bullying cousin. Rivalry had been something that was always there and Harry had got involved in it just like any other student but standing in the Great Hall with everyone looking at him he felt entirely alone and it made him _angry_. Hufflepuffs had turned on him in fourth year, Ravenclaws had believed him the Heir of Slytherin in second year; it was not just Slytherins. In fact, when he thinks about it most of the Slytherins leave him alone. He has never said two words to Daphne Greengrass in five years of schooling and he would be hard pushed to name more than one or two in the years above or below him. Maybe he was wrong when he told the hat they all hated him, maybe he needed a more open mind, maybe just had to be a Gryffindor to face Slytherin and grow some balls.

“I’m really not surprised you know,” Hermione declares, suddenly at his side and whispering in his ear as Ron is called forward to the stool, “You have the traits of Slytherin house but traits alone don’t define people. I mean, what house was the Minister in at Hogwarts?”

For a moment Harry just stares at her before blurting out, “ _What?_ How the ruddy well would I know? And why would I even care?”

Somehow, that seems to be the exact answer that Hermione is looking for and she just stares at him triumphantly as she bounces on her heals slightly, “Exactly! This is going to be fine Harry. Uncomfortable but...fine. We really only have to sleep there anyway, the rest of the time we can be in the...”

“Library?” Harry offers with a smile, just as they hear _HUFFLEPUFF_ being shouted across the hall.

Hermione just grins, “It isn’t the evil place you pair think it is. Three friends, three houses mind...,” she murmurs, grin fading as Ron stomps over towards them.

“Shows all our qualities or something,” Harry mutters just before Ron arrives in front of him.

“I can’t believe I’ve been sent to Hufflepuff,” he begins, as Hermione scowls and snaps that there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff before the redhead continues, “And you! Slytherin Harry; that is going to be a total nightmare!”

Hermione looks at Harry and then back at Ron before commenting, “That is it? I thought you would....well...”

“Well, he was never going to end up in Ravenclaw was he?” Ron declares with a smile.

“Are you saying I’m thick?” Harry demands quickly.

“I’m saying we both know we would be in a right state without Hermione. Also, you have insane amounts of bad luck at times so it figures,” Ron answers before shrugging, “It is over now anyway, not much can be done.”

“I think he is in shock,” Harry says to Hermione, completely serious.

“Definitely needs something to eat,” Hermione agrees.

“Malfoy’s face is going to be brilliant!” Ron declares happily as if he hasn’t heard them, “Got to make the best of things mate. Anything that will annoy Malfoy is a good thing. Simple logic.”

Harry shakes his head and turns back to the sorting. This had to be up there as one of the strangest days ever and he hadn’t even got to the dungeons yet.


End file.
